The present invention comprises a Osteospermum, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘OSTZ0001’.
‘OSTZ0001’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has light yellow-orange to red-orange bi-colored inflorescences held well above the foliage on relatively long peduncles, medium-deep green foliage, semi-upright plant habit with relatively vigorous growth habit.
‘OSTZ0001’ originated from an open pollination occurring in the summer of 2006 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘60145’, with bronze flower color, and more mounding and less upright plant habit, with more branching.
The male parent of ‘OSTZ0001’ is not known.
The resulting seeds were sown in Enkhuizen, Netherlands in March 2007. ‘OSTZ0001’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in August 2007.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘OSTZ0001’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in October 2007 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.